Cartas a Shaoran
by LadyYuki-Chan
Summary: Tres chicas con los mismos sentimientos hacia un castaño. Pero sólo una correspondida. Antes del día especial de el, las tres deciden enviarle una carta con los sentimiento que le tiene a el. Primer fic!
1. Chapter 1: Meiling Li

**Cartas** **a** **Shaoran**

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no pertenecen son propiedad de las clamp, si no fuera así Tomoyo-Eriol Y Sakura y Shaoran serían novios desde el primer cap.

 **Summary:** chicas cuyos sentimientos eran los mismos por cierto castaño, pero sólo una correspondida. Antes del día especial de el, deciden enviarle una carta al castaño para que sepa cuanto lo querían. Una oportunidad ONEGAI/por favor.

 **Word:** en sólo la carta :) ( redoble de tambores) sin la canción son... ¡816!

:

:

 **"Siento que me desconoces**

 **Siento que tocarme ahora,**

 **Te da igual, te da igual"**

Y es verdad. **Siento que me desconoces,** que ya no te importo como antes lo hacías.

 **Siento que tocarme ahora te da igual;** ya no es lo mismo que antes que la conocieras a ella. Estoy segura que al leer esto estarás pensando en ella y no estoy enojada ni nada por el estilo contigo y mucho menos con ella, ya que después de todo así es como es lo que nos toco en esta vida. Pero estoy agradecida y te digo " un placer coincidir en esta vida y haber tenido tanto tiempo contigo a tu lado. Ahora a la que le toca es a ella"

 **Cada vez hay más temores,**

 **Crece como hiedra la inseguridad**

Así es, **cada vez hay más temores** pero departe mío. Temo de que te llegues a olvidar de mi. Siento miedo de este sentimiento y decírtelo frente a frente así que te lo demuestro de esta forma.

Te acuerdas del libro que me compraste esa vez, como regaló de cumpleaños a mis 8. Había una frase que decía " **crece como hiedra la inseguridad** mutuamente..."

En eso fue como un Balde de agua fría cuando lo volví a a leer a mis 14. Pues así fue como me sentí : insegura , todo porque me daba miedo perder el compromiso en ese entonces que no pensé en tus sentimientos. Perdón.

 **Y me lástima ver que intentas rescatar,**

 **lo que un día en alma nos unía ya no esta**

Así es como me sentí cuando rompí nuestro compromiso . **Me lastimabas** que intentarás recuperar nuestra amistad así. Me dolía que la amaras a ella y no a mi; pero prefiero que seas feliz y no obligue a tu corazón. No te odio y mucho menos a ella, pero eso Enserio me dolía que sólo querías ser mi amigo,pero lo entiendo.

 **Lo que un día nos unía** en aquel tiempo a cada rato de arriba a abajo. Era nuestro compromiso; lo que en alma nos unía era la sangre de familia de ambos y todavía me pregunto porque te propuse "eso" si sólo somos familia. Jejej

 **Ya no esta** y ahora cada uno es libre de hacer cosas diferentes pero, por favor, volvamos hacer más unidos como MEILING LI –SHAORAN LI solo amigos, primos, familiares y en quien más confiábamos.

 **Aunque estas,**

 **es momento de afrontar la realidad.**

Así qué **aunque estas** conmigo en esa forma, la aceptare. Y **se que es momento de afrontar la realidad** la cual no me atrevo decir. Pero se que sí quiero seguir con mi vida lo tendré que decir algún día.

 **Tu me quieres pero yo te amo,**

 **Esa es la verdad**

Y ese día será hoy; shaoran li presta atención porque no lo diré más , aunque puedes leerlo cuanto quieras después de todo será tuya la carta. : **tu me quieres** así es me quieres como una amiga, como familia, alguien muy cercano a ir y en una de las cuales más confías.

 **Pero... Yo te amo** y no puedo ocultarlo más. Ese es el sentimiento que en mi niñez me hizo sufrir ese día cuando me llámate sobre que tenías que decirme algo importante. Me acuerdo que cogí el primer avión para ir para allá.

Pero después de todo **esa es la verdad** y no puedo cambiarla

 **Tu presencia aquí me esta matando,**

 **de sentirte a la mitad**

Y es que tener **aquí tu presencia me esta matando,** entre toda las cosas que me diste la casa está llena ya ahora no siento el mismo cosquilleo en el estómago que me mataba de nervios en aquel entonces.

me Mata saber que sólo tendré cosas tuyas **a la mitad,** pues se que aún que estén enteras, ya no será la mismo **sentirte** como antes.

 **Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr.**

 **Que te vuelva a enamorar**

 **Me canse** que aún en este tiempo y ahora; **de intentar y no lograr** volver a hacer como antes antes de que la conocieras a ella. Pero no me atrevo a arruinar nuestra amistad y la relación de ustedes por un capricho mío. Perdón.

Quería "volverte **a** **enamorar".** Aunque se que tu nunca me amaste y nunca lo harás. Pero soy feliz si eres feliz.

 **Se que no me quieres lastimar**

 **pero tengo que soltarte**

 **Se que no me quieres lastimar** ni tampoco cuando éramos niños, **pero** Enserio, **tengo que soltarte.** no puedo seguir así y por eso lo único que te puedo decir en estos momentos es ...

 **Hoy te dejo en libertad**

Hoy te libero de todo lo que nos unía del compromiso y de todo lo nuestro que trate sobre eso. **Hoy te dejo en libertad.**

Quiero que volvamos a ser unidos como antes y te veré en 1 semana. Felicidades por tu compromiso con Sakura. Y les doy mi bendición. Jjajaajja . Recuerda que no me siento mal pero sólo quería hacértelo saber en una forma que te lo pudiera decir bien sin titubeos.

Te quiere, tu prima y mejor amiga

Y te desea lo mejor en la futura boda

 **Meiling Li**

:

:

Termine! El primer cap :)

Hace arto que quería poner un fic sobre los sentimientos de ellas y por fin lo logre hacer.

Gracias por tomar un tiempo y leer este fic que término en un songfic

Les agradezco su tiempo y muy pronto pondré el próximo cap .

Acepto todo tipo de críticas, comentarios, o lo que sea y recuerden es mi primer fic así que me gustaría que me dijeran si me quedo bien, mal, mas o menos, terrible...

La siguiente es... (Redoble de tambores) ¡TOMOYO DAIDOUJI!

Recuerden

A los niños les gustan los dulces

A girasoles les gusta los soles

Y a mi

¿Un review?

Besos con sabor a moras

Yuki90


	2. Chapter 2: Tomoyo Daidouji

**Cartas** **a** **Shaoran**

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no pertenecen son propiedad de las clamp, si no fuera así Tomoyo-Eriol Y Sakura y Shaoran serían novios desde el primer cap.

* * *

 **Summary:** chicas cuyos sentimientos eran los mismos por cierto castaño, pero sólo una correspondida. Antes del día especial de el, deciden enviarle una carta al castaño para que sepa cuanto lo querían. Una oportunidad ONEGAI/por favor.

 **capitulo dedicado a: Naomi-quintana44; Leyda777; Missafire;** **Becky Jones-kou; Eri Eri-Chan.**

* * *

:

 **Abriste una ventana**

 **despertando una ilusión**

 **cegando por completo**

 **mi razón**

hola li-kun, quería decirte como tradición en esta carta mis sentimientos. Estoy segura de que en la boda estarás extremadamente guapo, creo que incluso más de lo que me acuerdo.

Fue un día ese miércoles en el cual **abriste una ventana,** te veías Muy guapo, en ese momento suspiraste, te volteaste ante sakura y yo, nos sonreíste. Sin saber que al hacer eso, aquella vez, estabas **despertando una ilusión,** en ambas. **Cegando por completo, mi razón ...**

 **Mantuve la esperanza**

 **conociendo tu interior**

 **sintiendo tan ajeno**

 **tu calor**

 **mantuve la esperanza,** pues esperaba que algún día me mirarás como yo lo hago, **conociendo tu interior** sabía que no lo harías pero, como dicen " _el que no arriesga no gana"_ y pues había que intentarlo.

lo que si no puedo soportar es estar **sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor,** después de todo no me pertenece, sino de sakurita.

 **Probé de la manzana**

 **por amor**

 **Probé de la manzana por** intentar conseguir tu **amor,** aunque sabía que traería consecuencias mis actos no pude evitarlo.

 **quiero ya no amarte y**

 **enterrar este dolor**

 **quiero que mi corazón**

 **te olvide**

la verdad es que **quiero ya no amarte** ya que todo empezó por eso, quiero dejar atrás este sentimiento por ti, pues ahora que estoy con mmi amado eriol, no podre con dos. quiero dejar ese sentimiento **y enterrar este dolor.**

 **quiero que mi corazón te olvide** de forma mas que amigos, quiero volver a ser tu amiga antes de seguir con este sufrimiento, quiero olvidar estos sentimientos hacia ti puesto que en mi boda, Si me voy a casar y mas te vale venir, no creo poder soportarlo, quiero ser fuerte como tu y decirle adios al pasado y hola a lo nuevo.

 **No ser como tu,**

 **quiero ser yo la fuerte**

 **solo te he pedido a cambio**

 **tu sinceridad**

quisiera pedirle a la luna o al as estrellas como solíamos hacer todos, le pediría **no ser como tu** pero **quiero ser yo la fuerte** puesto que quiero poder ser fuerte para poder afrontar el futuro.

no quiero que piensen que te estoy forzando ni pidiéndote nada cambia, bueno.. que tu no quieras, puesto que **solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad** aunque creas que no me basta, es todo lo contrario.

 **Quiero que el amor**

 **al fin conteste**

 **quiero que el amor conteste** porque siempre me lo pregunte, y pues que mejor forma de decirlo acá y así poder acabar con estos sentimientos.

 **¿Por qué siempre soy yo**

 **la de la mala suerte?**

 **Porque siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?** pues aunque no lo creas siempre la he tenido, con sakura, con mis amados vídeos, contigo... incluso! cuando la carta me capturo y tuve que quedarme en el salón sola, la única opción que tuve fue cantar para que me encontraran.

En fin, estoy feliz por su boda y mas porque diseñare el vestido y tu traje, los preparativos, y lo grabare! estoy ansiosa por que lleguen a mi casa. les deseo lo mejor, y ahhhh... mas te vale que le pongas a tu hija mi nombre. Tomoyo kinomoto Li. ahh hasta suena hermoso.

se despide con todo su amor

tu amiga

 **Tomoyo Daidouji**

:

:

* * *

Termine! El segundo cap :)

Gracias por tomar un tiempo y leer este fic que término en un songfic

Les agradezco su tiempo y muy pronto pondré el próximo cap .

Perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero buscar canciones para ella es muy difícil esta ya que una amiga me pidió esta. el problema fue que esta tarde estaba buscando historias y entre a '' fanfiction'' el problema fue que desapareció TODO! y no encuentro nada T_T

Recordando:la canción anterior se llama "hoy te dejo en libertad" de "Ha-ash" Y esta se llama "la de la mala suerte " de "Jesse & Joy "

Acepto todo tipo de críticas, comentarios, o lo que sea y recuerden es mi primer fic así que me gustaría que me dijeran si me quedo bien, mal, mas o menos, terrible...

La siguiente es... (Redoble de tambores) Sakura Kinomoto!

Casi se me olvidaba os invito a pasarse por el nuevo foro:

la-aldea-cardcaptor estamos en temporada de cumpleaños así pueden ayudarnos. :) pasen por ahí, ONEGAI. link en mi perfil

le agradezco a la "guest" que me escribió, fuiste mi inspiración para terminarlo, arigatou!

quería informales que pienso hacer un fic, obviamente con nuestros castaños, sobre el significado de las flores. Si ustedes desean haci lo hare. Si alguien quiere usar este idea tiene que consultarmelo primer o decir que la idea fue mi, despues de tod " **NO AL PLAGIO''**

gracias por sus reviews!

recuerden:

A los niños les gustan los dulces

A girasoles les gusta los soles

Y a mi

¿Un review?

Si desean pueden poner una canción, la que más identifique será la que use para el otro cap.

Besos.

Yuki90


	3. Chapter 3:AVISO

**Cartas** **a** **Shaoran**

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no pertenecen son propiedad de las clamp, si no fuera así Tomoyo-Eriol Y Sakura y Shaoran serían novios desde el primer cap.

* * *

 **Summary:** chicas cuyos sentimientos eran los mismos por cierto castaño, pero sólo una correspondida. Antes del día especial de el, deciden enviarle una carta al castaño para que sepan cuanto lo querían

* * *

Hola, como están? Perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero el regreso a clases me tiene loca, los horarios, tareas,proyectos y más cosas no me permitieron subir ningún capitulo.

como ya se habrán dado cuenta este NO es un capitulo sino un aviso, ya estoy terminando el capitulo empezando desde ayer en la tarde así que por esta semana subiré el cap :)

Queria darles esta información para que supieran por que no las actualizaciones,

estoy pensando hacer(no se porqué si voy a llorar al escribirlo) la obra de William Shakespeare "Romeo y Julieta" la ORIGINAL, repito la ORIGINAL. El problema es que no se si prefieren si la hago en base a la película o al anime,para eso me preguntaba si me podrían dar sus opiniones.

también quería saber si tienen alguna idea para un fic, puesto que si desean, un fic con cada idea vuestra, vuelvo a repetir, SI DESEAN

Ultimas palabras, quería felicitar por su cumpleaños a Mari! Una amiga de FF (Fanfiction) que compartimos varias cosas. También muchas felicitaciones para mi querida TOMOYO que hoy cumple años.

si alguna desea puede poner su fecha de cumpleaños(sólo su día y mes, ya que no creo que muchas/os desean decir en que año nacieron) y yo las felicitare. También en el foro "la aldea cardcaptor realizaremos fic para las/os cumpleañeros, vallan a foro para más información

y sin más que decir me despido y nos vemos en esta semana sin más tardar

Yuki90


End file.
